Midnight Coffee
by spring-pastel
Summary: Rahang Jongdae mengeras. Ia memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Joonmyeon, lalu meremasnya pelan. "Kau bisa hidup seperti di film bila kau berani membuka hatimu untuk orang baru." SUCHEN (broken!SuLay). Shounen Ai.


Joonmyeon menghela nafas lelah. Sedangkan Jongdae yang di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat mendengar helaan nafas itu, "Ada apa?"

"Eh? Tidak apa," Joonmyeon mengkibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya seperti orang kepanasan yang mengipasi dirinya sendiri. Namun Jongdae tidak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pemuda di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Midnight Coffee**

Pairing: Joonmyeon x Jongdae

Lenght: Vignette

Rate: T

Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**DISCLAIMER**:** I own nothing but plot.**

Warning: YAOI, Typos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae tidak berkata apa-apa. Alih-alih ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati meja dapur dimana terdapat mesin pembuat kopi di atasnya. Mata Joonmyeon mengikuti pergerakan Jongdae dalam diam.

"Kau mau melakukan apa?"

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Menurutmu?"

"Membuat kopi?" jawab Joonmyeon ragu, membuat jawabannya lebih seperti pertanyaan. Ia mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak gatal perlahan, masih tetap menatap Jongdae. Sedangkan Jongdae tersenyum, membuat wajahnya yang sedikit kotak semakin terlihat kotak.

"Kau tahu aku akan membuat kopi, jadi kenapa bertanya?" sahutnya pelan. Joonmyeon tidak menyahut lagi, membuat Jongdae kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada mesin kopinya. Tangannya mulai membuka bungkus kopi instan yang biasanya ia minum dengan member lain.

"Maksudku, untuk apa kita minum kopi–" Joonmyeon menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah mencari sesuatu. Dan kepalanya berhenti bergerak ketika matanya menemukan jam dindin yang digantung tepat di belakangnya, "–pada pukul satu malam?"

Jongdae terkekeh pelan, sangat pelan hingga hampir tak bersuara. Entah karena telinga Joonmyeon yang terlalu peka dan tajam, atau memang karena keadaan yang menyelimuti mereka sangat hening, Joonmyeon dapat mendengar suara kekehan itu dengan jelas.

"Hanya ingin," sahutnya pelan. Mesin kopi tersebut mulai mengeluarkan suara berderu, menandakan Jongdae sudah memasukkan bubuk kopi tersebut. "Kau mau?"

Joonmyeon terdiam, mungkin ia sedang meniman-nimang dalam hati. Namun tak lama ia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Buatkan aku satu."

Setelah itu, tak ada lagi dari mereka yang bersuara. Jongdae sibuk membuat kopi, sedangkan Joonmyeon menatap kosong meja makan _dorm_-nya. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana, dan Jongdae tahu _leader_-nya itu sedang melamun. Terbukti saat ia tersentak ketika Jongdae meletakkan mug gelas berisi kopi di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _hyung_?" tanya Jongdae yang sudah duduk di kursi depan Joonmyeon. "Masalah.. Yifan _hyung_?"

Joonmyeon nampak sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar tebakkan Jongdae. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tertawa kecil, membuat matanya itu menyipit. Ia mengambil mug gelasnya dan mulai menyesap kopi panas yang membuat lidahnya terasa perih.

"Tidak, bukan itu," kata Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. "Aku tahu Yifan sudah tahu dengan keputusan yang ia pilih, dan aku menghargai keputusannya. Jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

Jongdae mengerutkan dahi, ia memainkan jari-jarinya yang tengah menggenggam pegangan mug gelas miliknya, "Lalu kenapa?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lemah, lalu ia kembali menghela nafas. "Ini tentang.. Yixing."

Jongdae mengangguk paham. Walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun, ia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya. Ia diam, matanya menatap Joonmyeon yang kini menundukkan kepala. Ia tahu Joonmyeon masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya, jadi ia merasa tidak perlu berkata apa-apa.

"Kau ingat, saat malam pertama Yifan pergi, ia menangis?" Joonmyeon melanjutkan entah sebagai pertanyaan atau sebagai pernyataan. "Aku hanya merasa–apa ya? Rasanya ada yang aneh."

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh?"

"Sulit kujelaskan," gumam Joonmyeon seperti bisikkan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Rasanya ada yang menusuk-nusuk ketika melihat Yixing menangis. Terutama–"

"–Ia menangis karena Yifan?"

Jongdae melanjutkan kalimat Joonmyeon dengan senyum. Joonmyeon sedikit terkesiap, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk pelan. Kebiasaannya untuk mengusap tengkuknya kembali ia lakukan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, apalagi karena aku seorang _leader_. Hanya saja," Joonmyeon memberi jeda dan menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Aku sedikit merasa iri karena Yifan."

"Iri?" Jongdae kembali bertanya dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang semakin terasa.

"Ya," sahut Joonmyeon pelan. "Yixing tidak pernah menangis semalaman untukku. Memang aku tidak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan Yixing selain teman segrup, hanya saja.. Aku tetap tidak bisa menahan rasa iri."

"Kurasa itu bukan rasa iri," kata Jongdae pelan. "Kau cemburu. Benar?"

Joonmyeon tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya menundukkan kepala dan menatap kopinya dengan tatapan kosong. Namun Jongdae menganggap itu sebagai 'iya', karena bagaimanapun semua terlihat jelas dari perubahan raut wajah Joonmyeon.

"Bukankah aku aneh sekali?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. "Cemburu karena Yixing menangisi Yifan yang meninggalkan grup. Tao juga menangis, Chanyeol juga. Bukankah berarti itu wajar bila Yixing menangis?"

"Tapi Yixing menangisi hal yang berbeda," sahut Jongdae. Ia mengigit bibirnya, entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk tidak berbicara. "Bila Tao dan Chanyeol menangis karena kehilangan seorang anggota grup, seorang sahabat, maka Yixing tidak. Ia menangis karena ia belum sempat menyampaikan perasaannya, ia menangis karena ia rindu, ia menangis karena ia _menyukai _Yifan."

Jongdae merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berbicara seperti itu. Mata Joonmyeon sudah memerah, dan ia harus segera berhenti. Tapi ia tidak bisa. "Kau pasti tahu itu kan?"

"Aku tahu," Joonmyeon mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum. Hidungnya merah. "Aku tahu itu, aku sangat tahu."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak.

"Aku merasa bodoh sekali," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berbicara sambil tertawa. Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat wajah Joonmyeon kini sudah dibasahi oleh air mata. "Terkadang aku berharap hidupku seperti di film. Ketika kita putus dengan kekasih kita, dengan mudah kita melupakannya dan jatuh cinta dengan orang baru."

Rahang Jongdae mengeras. Ia memberanikan diri untuk meraih tangan Joonmyeon, lalu meremasnya pelan. "Kau bisa hidup seperti di film bila kau berani membuka hatimu untuk orang baru."

Joonmyeon sedikit terkejut karena Jongdae tiba-tiba meraih tangannya dan meremasnya seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri kalau telapak tangan Jongdae terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, matanya menatap mata Jongdae secara langsung.

"Aku hanya takut bila aku akan gagal seperti dulu," gumam Joonmyeon. Ia mengerti maksud Jongdae, itulah alasan ia berkata seperti itu. Bisa dianggap itu merupakan sebuah penolakkan halus.

Namun Jongdae tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala. Ia kembali meremas tangan Joonmyeon. "Bila kau takut gagal, kau tidak akan pernah berhasil."

Joonmyeon terdiam. Sedangkan Jongdae sedang berusaha menahan detak jantungnya yang berdebar terlalu kencang. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Joonmyeon yang bebas terangkat. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jongdae dan meremasnya pelan. Jongdae mau tidak mau melebarkan senyumnya. Ia tahu arti maksud Joonmyeon.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jongdae ragu. Joonmyeon mengigit bibir, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Mungkin ini akan memakan waktu lama, tapi aku–"

"Jalani saja pelan-pelan," potong Jongdae lembut. Matanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan teduh, sedangkan tangannya kembali meremas tangan Joonmyeon lebih perlahan dan lembut. "Tidak apa bila ini melakukan waktu yang lama. Aku berjanji untuk membuatnya tidak terasa lama."

Joonmyeon menatap tatapan Jongdae yang teduh, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia memberanikan dirinya, lalu kini kembali menganggukkan kepala namun lebih mantap. "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

Entah mengapa Joonmyeon yakin bila ia tidak akan menyesal untuk kembali membuka hatinya pada Jongdae.

* * *

a/n: I ship SuLay, but SuChen doesn't sound bad. Well, emang kebanyakan fans inter itu suchen shipper, dan aku yang cukup sering baca ff suchen jadi terinspirasi buat ff ini. not edited, aku ga suka baca cerita aku ulang, jadi jarang di edit. dan ff ini dibuat ga lama, sekitar satu jam. mohon maaf kalau ada kalimat yang kurang nyambung dan typo bertebaran, hehe. kritik dan saran? :)


End file.
